darkeressencefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElvisDitto
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Darker Essence Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Character I've just fixed that. Is that okay now?--Launchballer 09:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories You would use Category:Chompers. I've fixed it in Bridgid Wilkinson for you.--Launchballer 08:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) File links : ]] :There is. You don't have to make it a thumbnail, but I did to avoid it taking up too much space on the talkpage, and to insert the source formatting in the caption for easy access.--Launchballer 10:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation Where is the disambiguation page you'd like to create?--Launchballer 17:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've created the disambiguation page Chris for you, all others should be set out in the same way.--Launchballer 18:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Google Unfortunately, there's no way of controlling what Google (or indeed, any search engine) has on its servers. As for the directories, it's not on the bottom of the page, but I know what you mean anyway. See if this helps (I've inserted the four pages on my watchlist as an example): Let me know if anything else is needed.--Launchballer 08:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say by family.--Launchballer 09:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It really isn't a problem.--Launchballer 11:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Infobox It seems to be aligning to the right for me. Perhaps this may be an issue with the skin you're using.--Launchballer 21:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Content Now, I've just been going through some of the pages, and it appears that some of the articles - including the biggest page on the Wiki - applies to Yoshi instead of the intended subject. I trust that you know what you are doing enough to fix this?--Launchballer 21:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Badges I'm assuming it's because this Wiki was erected before Wikia produced the badges and as such we need to activate it on here.--Launchballer 09:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't, but I do know someone who activated it on their Wiki and I should be able to get the data off him. If you ask Bentendo, he should know.--Launchballer 19:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC)